


Starlight

by TheMightyGhost



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, King Loki (Marvel), Muteness, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Protective Loki (Marvel), Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking, Tenderness, War Prize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyGhost/pseuds/TheMightyGhost
Summary: Loki enjoys a night of celebrations with his War Prize.





	Starlight

It was not often the Jötnar had an opportunity to celebrate a victory against the Æsir. It had been a fierce, bloody battle, but in the end, they had prevailed, thanks in no small part to the brilliant tactical mind of their King. 

Loki led the celebrations that night in the grand halls of Utgard Keep, keeping his alcohol consumption to a minimum. It wouldn’t do for the King to lose his sensibilities, and besides, he was enjoying watching his people dance and sing and revel without the burden of knowing the Æsir were on their doorstep. Odin had underestimated Jotunheim for the last time.

By his side, curled up on a bed of cushions, was his only War Prize. The Æsir had been keeping her captive in the dungeons of their outpost, the skinny half-starved Vanir girl barely of age from what he could tell. She had been with him for over a month, and most of his free time had been spent familiarising her with the Jötnar and trying to make her feel as welcomed and as safe as possible.

His War Prize had yet to utter a word, but she had already been responding to physical affection, such as allowing him to kiss her sweet lips or allowing him to brush her beautiful hair. As if sensing his thoughts, his War Prize opened her eyes, blinking up at him owlishly, her arms coming up as she silently asked for his embrace.

She was shivering a little, no doubt from the cold permeating the surrounding chamber, but at least it gave Loki an excuse to hold her in his arms, bringing his fur-trimmed regal cloak around her until she was almost completely hidden from view, only the top of her head showing. Her soft, dainty hands came to rest on his thighs, and he realised what she was about to do a split second before she did it. Pushing his legs open, his War Prize slid down between them and pushed aside the loincloth he was wearing - one which represented the clan he came from. 

“Little one-” He cut himself off with a stifled moan as a hot, wet tongue started licking him, reminding him of a kitten feeding on cream, what with how delicate her tongue was being. She continued her ministrations for a few minutes, circling her tongue around the head of his manhood one final time before shifting up, straddling his leg with practiced ease. 

Her head poked out of the cloak, lips damp and softly swollen. “Troublemaker…” he whispered, giddy with excitement. He pulled her closer so he could steal a kiss, tasting himself on her sweet lips. His War Prize squirmed on his thigh, drawing his attention to the fact that beneath her pretty blue dress she wore nothing else. Her core was grinding against his bare skin, her arousal clearly evident. “I have been corrupting you far too much, haven’t I?” He mused, eyes sparkling mischievously when she nodded proudly. “Sit on your Master’s cock, little one. Take your pleasure from him surrounded by his subjects. Let them all be witness to how much you please me.”

She wiggled herself into position, slowly sinking down onto him, a stifled gasp escaping her parted lips. As was to be expected, tears welled in those beautiful golden eyes, tears which he soothed away with a quick kiss on each cheek. 

“You take me so perfectly,” he murmured, drawing the cloak more tightly around them both to ensure she stayed as warm as possible. “Put your hands on my shoulders.”

She did as instructed, placing her hands on his bare shoulders, wetting her lips as she started tentatively rocking against him, trying to find a comfortable position. Loki settled his hands on her hips, assisting her in moving up and down, caressing him all over with her hot, tight sex. 

Býleistr and Fárbauti approached them, Býleistr looking to be in a foul mood, Fárbauti looking worse for wear after inhaling far too much alcohol. 

“My King!” Fárbauti called out, Býleistr preventing her from toppling over and making a fool of herself. “Join us for a dance! Your presence is being missed.”

“Mother, he is playing with his pet, leave him be.” Býleistr eyed the King’s War Prize, still annoyed that she had been snatched before he could have a chance at playing with her. “Although, I am not opposed to tending to her needs if you wish to dance, brother.”

Loki wasn’t a fool. Beneath the cloak, he eased himself out of his War Prize and stood up with her in his arms, holding onto her securely as he politely said, “Perhaps another night, Fárbauti. I am going to retire to my chambers early, it has been a long war campaign against the Æsir and I am in need of a good night’s rest. Enjoy the rest of your night, my friends.”

He left Helblindi in charge, the older Jötunn staying sober due to the baby growing in her belly. She bid him and his War Prize a fond goodnight, her crimson eyes lingering on the Vanir’s exposed face. “Enjoy your night, brother,” she said, smiling when Loki shot her a look. “Is he treating you well?”

His War Prize nodded before shyly hiding her face away. Loki shot his older half-sister another look to try and warn her off, but Helblindi simply laughed before ushering them away. 

She was lying on her belly, face buried in the pillow, bare bottom poking out and just begging for a slap. So he spanked her, laughing when she squealed and sprung out of bed, hands covering her backside, a look of betrayal and shock on her face.

He swept her up in his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips. "Your little bottom was begging for it, little one." When she gave him a miserable look, he decided to tease her a little bit more. "You want me to kiss your bum better?" He chuckled when she nodded. "I will be more than happy to oblige."

She went onto her belly, wiggling herself into a more comfortable position, cheek resting on the crook of her arm so she could watch him, smiling coyly up at him. With a smirk on his lips, Loki knelt down and massaged the soft globes of her bottom together, smirking wider at the tiny little noises being coaxed out of her. He tugged her hips up so her backside was in the air, resting his hands on her thighs as he lowered himself down further and proceeded to swipe a long, wet line across her slit with his tongue.

She moaned out shakily, pushing herself against his mouth. He reached around and pressed his thumb against her nub, rubbing her own slickness over it, greedily rolling it around, lapping up the sounds she was producing. Loki commenced kissing her cheeks, before trailing heated kisses along the curve of her back and up to her shoulders. He angled himself against her and pushed himself inside her slowly, drawing out a low moan from her softly swollen lips.

_ "Elskede..." _

He gasped in delight, gently nudged her head up, cupping her chin so he could start kissing her lips from the side, slowly rolling his hips in tight circles. "Starlight..." he crooned. “Your voice is divine…”

_ "Elskede... _ " she repeated in a much more strained tone.

Wanting to see her face properly, he managed to turn them both around so she was facing the body-length mirror facing their makeshift bed. He growled hungrily, straightening up, holding onto her hips in a vice grip as he started pounding into her, cerulean blue gliding effortlessly between her pink folds.

His little War Prize slid down, face hidden in the furs and blankets of their nest. Loki pressed his weight down on top of her, burying his face into her hair. "Starlight..." he cooed in her ear, "Do you forgive me for spanking you?"

"Yes!" Her voice was muffled, until she shifted her face a little so he could see the tip of her nose and her rosy lips. " _ Elskede _ ... please..."

He tucked his arm under her head, kissing her face and neck, whispering sweet nothings for her ears only. She mewled and moaned and whimpered and sighed and gasped under him, her little body so perfect, the perfect fit in his arms.

They reached their end together, hips undulating, chests heaving, his arms wrapped securely around her, his lips on her neck. They remained joined together even as they struggled coming down from their joined high. 

“My little starlight…” he cooed. “What is your name?”

“Sága...” 

Loki smiled. “A beautiful name, my sweet treasure. Sleep, I shall keep you safe.”

They soon fell into a content sleep, clinging to one another as they slept, free of worrying about Æsir and the Allfather, content in the knowledge that, at least for the time being, Jotunheim was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> _Elskede_ is Norwegian for beloved


End file.
